


Self care is a necessity in this economy

by LilyLane123



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kudos are appreciated, Light Angst, Logan is a Good Boyfriend, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-1.000, analogical - Freeform, implied mental health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLane123/pseuds/LilyLane123
Summary: Virgil has a particularly stressful day and who better than his boyfriend Logan to help cheer him up with cuddles and chamomile tea?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Self care is a necessity in this economy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bumblebee_the_odd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebee_the_odd/gifts).



When Virgil is stressed, the entire Mindscape knows it. The signs manifest physically in clenched fists around hoodie strings or in pockets, a hood that's up, in a bit lip. The air is thicker than usual, it feels like you’re walking through an atmosphere of pea soup. His eyes are permanently glued ground and eye contact is a luxury. As the embodiment of Logic (but more importantly Virgil’s boyfriend), it didn’t take long for Logan to catch on that something was amiss with his purple patched partner. He could feel the air tighten around him when the black door to their adjoined room swung open and Virgil stalked in, slamming it behind him with a well-placed kick. Logan didn’t speak at first, simply observing his lover and trying to decipher his actions. He watched as Virgil storms over to the bed and looks at it in contemplation before growling under his breath and opting to pace a track into the rug instead. He tugs at his hair a little under his hood and starts nervously nipping at his nails, putting the final nail in his coffin as far as Logan was concerned. Two hands find their way to his shoulders and cause him to freeze in his steps and look up into the knowing eyes of his brain celled boo. 

“Virgil. Breath in and out, please, like we have rehearsed. I can tell that you are ill at ease..” He gently rubs his shoulder so he can be comforted by the physical contact but isn’t stifled. Virgil responds like Logan had hoped and slowly melts into the touch, nuzzling into his hand a little. He begins to look like a sad kitten caught in a storm while doing his breathing exercises and Logan gently guides him over to the bed. In a calculated motion on Logan’s part, Virgil is sat down on the bed. The two seem to naturally come together into a hug as Virgil nuzzles into Logan’s chest and Logan’s arms wrap around him and pull him close. 

Virgil finally breaks his silence with a quiet mumble into Logan’s shirt: “It’s just...Patton and Roman were a lot and...it was kinda overwhelming so I had to get away but then the stress kinda followed me into here...though I guess I could’ve worked harder to destress myself-.” Virgil is cut off there by a finger to the lips. Logan shakes his head and stops the beginnings of a self-depreciation thought process. 

“You are not to blame for this Virgil. You were merely caught up in the figurative moment and did not think to calm yourself down, a completely expected course of action. Now, since I can tell that you are still a little stressed, I believe that a cuddle session and some hot tea are in order”. He snaps his fingers and two mugs of hot and steamy tea appear on the bedside, their calming cuddle session is ready to begin. 

It takes a bit but Virgil slowly starts to melt and a smile appears on his lips in place of a frown. The tea is enjoyed, cuddles and kisses are exchanged, and they begin to fall into their comfy routine of talking about whatever happens to pop into their minds. They discuss their fears and wants, their passions and what they love, and everything in between. A few tears may have been shed in the beginning, but they are soon dried by a tender hand and comforting words. Their day ends with soft words drenched in their love for one another, private jokes only the two of them would get, and a giggly discussion about favorite constellations and Greek mythology. As the sun falls under the horizon and the stars begin to get in place for their nightly dancing ritual, the two dissolve into each other and drift off into cozy dreams inhabited only by each other.


End file.
